scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:VerMa/Brudnopis
Kategoria:Szablony wieży Postacie *'H. P. Hatecraft' *'Harlan Ellison' *'Płaczący Klaun (postać)' *'Poczwar (potwór)' *'Ron Drabinton' *''Winsor'' *''Profesor Svankmajer'' *''Pan Hubley'' *''Pantozaur'' *Melbourne O'Reilly Upiór w operze Songs Villains * Phantom Locations * Chicago ** Opera house *** Talent Star ** Chicago Theater ** Hotel Canard ** Giovanni's Pizza ** Riley & Co. ** Mineralogical Society Continuity * Daphne reveals she's in love with Fred to a less than surprised Velma. This has been alluded to on-and-off since Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (and unofficially before that since the Johnny Bravo crossover episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo). Notes/trivia * The film combines elements of both America's Got Talent and The Phantom of the Opera. * The trailer uses Anarbor's cover of the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme song featured in the montage sequence at the end of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, but this is absent from the film itself. * The Great Pauldini's name is a reference to Harry Houdini and possibly to writer, Paul Dini, who's married to magician, Misty Lee. * In the car next to Velma, besides the book on Chicago she is reading, there are books on Ireland, Santa Fe, London, San De Pedro, Mexico City, and La Serena. These are sites of other adventures of the gang, most of which were in movies. * It premiered on Cartoon Network August 10, 2013 in Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). * Dewey Ottoman's car and crazy driving may be a reference the famous villain's, Cruella De Ville, from the Disney movie, 101 Dalmatians. * The internet search engine Velma uses is called, "Giggle", a play on "Google". Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * During the chase between the gang (in the Mystery Machine) and Dewey Ottoman (in his car) to take the Soap Diamond, Dewey's hands change often from skin color to green, as if he was wearing his Phantom disguise gloves. * At some point, the Phantom's hair is green. * It is never explained how the Phantom disappeared in the cloud of smoke infront of Shaggy and Scooby after Fred threw the net down on him from his hotel window. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright DVD set to be released August 20, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo set to be released August 20, 2013. Do edycji *Marta Fleach - błąd w ostatnich odcinkach (Marcy zamiast Marta; prawdopodobnie niedopatrzenie) *strony od najkrótszych *Sędzia Widmo (postać) Sędzia Widmo Sędzia Widmo był kiedyś szeryfem w Kryształowym Zdroju. Złapał wszystkich bandytów w mieście oprócz jednego – NitroAdego, którego w końcu złapał, ale razem z nim zniknął w wulkanie. W odcinku Sędzia Widmo udawał go Bucky. Ściągawki ; Pojęcie1 : Definicja pierwsza ; Pojęcie2 : Definicja druga Tekst można centrować. powyżej poniżej i jeszcze niżej Szablony Spoiler ;Opis :Szablon ten służy do oznaczania stron, zawierających duże spoilery (tj. szczegóły dotyczące rozwoju i/lub zakończenia fabuły). ;Użycie :Na początku strony, przed treścią artykułu, wpisujemy . Dopracuj }|nie | | }}}} | poważny = | zawartość = | styl = | integruj = | wiadomość = | rozszerz = 40px | brak = Plik:Spacer.gif | #default = } }} }} } }| } }} } | sekcja = } | } }} | | tekst = } | sekcja = Tę sekcję | Ten artykuł}} należy dopracować zgodnie z zaleceniami edycyjnymi: } | sekcja = } | }|first }} | nie wyszczególniono niedoskonałości występujących w artykule }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} | #default = } | }|first }} | nie wyszczególniono niedoskonałości występujących w artykule }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} }}. | Dokładniejsze informacje o tym, co należy poprawić, } | znajdują się w sekcji } dyskusji tego artykułu. | być może znajdują się na stronie dyskusji tego artykułu. }} }} } | sekcja = } | } }} |true|}} | Po wyeliminowaniu niedoskonałości prosimy usunąć szablon z kodu tego artykułu. }} } | sekcja = } | } }} | | Kategoria:Artykuły wymagające dopracowania }} }}| Kategoria:Szablon dopracować bez podanych parametrów }} ;Opis :Szablon ten służy do oznaczania stron, które trzeba dopracować. ;Użycie :Na początku strony, przed treścią artykułu, wpisujemy . Navbox komiksy